This invention relates to a light filtering and shading device for automobiles, more particularly to one having a filter plate movably connected with two round rods simply installed on the roof of an automobile, two wing plates coveringly protecting the right and the left sides of the filter plate with anti-wear pieces put between to protect the filter plate and to prevent noises, and sun-shade plate directly adjustably fixed on the filter plate.
A known conventional light filtering and shading device for automobiles shown in FIGS. 17-21 includes a flexible plate 11, a filter plate 12, and a frame guide unit 13. The flexible plate 11 consists of two U-shaped guide plates 111, 112 pivotally connected together, a connecting plate 113 pivotally connected with a front end of the guide plate 111, four guide wheels located at four corners of the plate 11, and an elastic mall plate 115 provided on the connecting point of the two plates 111, 112. A filter plate 12 is directly connected firmly under the connecting plate 113 with screws, with two triangular wing plates 121, 121 pivotally connected with two opposite sides of the filter plate 12, several U-shaped blocks 121 fixed on the bottom edge of the wing plates 121, 121 as shown in FIG. 18. The frame guide unit 13 includes an upper and a lower fixing plates 131, 131 sandwiching a hollow guide plate 132 fixed with screws, wire slide wheels 133, 133 pivotally fixed between upper ends of the plates 131, 131 as shown in FIGS. 19, 20, a wire rope provided to wind around the wire slide wheels 133, 133, an L-shaped fixing frame 14 fixed at the front of the frame guide unit 13 and a support base 15 fixed on a gauge panel as shown in FIG. 21. When the filter plate 12 is to be used, the filter plate 12 is pulled down to face the windshield, and pushed up to be supported by the support base 15 in case of being not used.
However, this known conventional light filtering and shading device has disadvantages as follows:
1. The wing plates are directly screwed with the filter plate, being not strong enough and liable to be broken, and moving around to give rise to noise, and to harm the filter plate during running of the automobile.
2. The parallel slide assembly consisting of the flexible plat and the frame guide-unit is located at the middle portion of the filter plate, unable to slide smoothly or to be stuck in pulling the filter plate, because the filter plate is rather large but the slide assembly rather small. Besides, the filter plate may vibrate, move around, even to strike against the roof in case of large shock of the car body.
3. The sunshade plate may not be adjustable as it is located in front of the filter plate, after the plate is pulled down for use.
4. Its structure is too complicated, to a resultant high cost.